FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 11 - Put on a Show
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 10 - Diabolical Diablos Language Warning The crowd in the arena is roaring with excitement. Diablos is always a fun monster to watch in arenas. However, none of these people have any idea that a cruel trick was played. Annie, the inexperienced hunter, was meant to face off against an Arzuros. She finally readied herself, and took a shot with her bow. The arrow made a direct hit onto one of Diablos’ horns. All that happened was the arrow shattered as it made contact, along with any bit of confidence she had left. The Diablos charged straight for her, but Annie was able to dive out of the way. She turned to try and fire another arrow, but she was shaking so much that she couldn’t even pull the bow back. So she did the next best thing and just tried to keep her distance while the Diablos kept charging for her. The crowd was beginning to be a bit frustrated. Any care for the wellbeing of the hunter seems to not exist here. All they care about is the entertainment. Meanwhile, Kreuz was in the hallways of the building, trying to make his way to the arena. He made it to the door that leads out into the arena, but a Guild Knight was there. “Sir, you are not allowed to be down here. Please leave” the knight said. Kreuz tried to reason with him, “If you could just listen to-” “Sir, if you do not leave, I will have to use force”. It’s clear that no one is going to listen to him. Just what the hell is going on!? he thought. Kreuz sighed and began to leave. He was hoping it didn’t have to come to this, but it’s time for him to initiate his plan. He’s going to be in a world of trouble if it goes wrong though. Kreuz turned the corner, but peeked back around. It seems like the Guild Knight isn’t looking. He starts sneaking back down the hall again. When he’s close enough, he breaks into a sprint. The Guild Knight turns at him to speak, but before he can say anything, Kreuz tackles him to the ground! The Guild Knight was armed with a Lance, but during the struggle, Kreuz manages to take off the man’s shield. He then whacked the knight in the head with the shield. It was enough to knock him out, but other than a nasty bruise, he doesn’t seem to injured. “Oh holy shit i’m gonna be in so much trouble” Kreuz says aloud. He knows there’ll be consequences, but Annie doesn’t stand a chance against a Diablos, he has to do something. After taking the knight’s Lance, he makes his way to the door that leads out into the arena. No items, no armor, and a weapon he doesn’t normally use. But it’s better than nothing. He gets the door open and steps out into the arena, but the door shuts itself behind him. He charges his way toward the Diablos, which is still relentlessly going after Annie. The Wyvern was about to swing its horns right for her, when Kreuz managed to come up and jab it right in the throat with his Lance. The Diablos groaned in pain and recoiled for a bit. Kreuz took the opportunity to make sure Annie was alright. “How did you get in here?” she asked. “Through that door.” “Hey, I obviously really appreciate you coming out here to help me. But couldn’t you just, keep the door open and yelled for me?” That has not crossed his mind. The look of disbelief on his face as he realizes his mistake was certainly quite a sight. But he didn’t have time to reflect on this, as the Diablos let out an ear piercing screech. “Aim your arrows for its legs and underbelly! And keep your distance!” Kreuz commanded. Annie nodded. Having Kreuz here for backup seems to have given her a bit more confidence. Kreuz went straight for the Diablos. It turned to swing its large tail at him. He was able to block most of the impact with his shield, but it still hit hard and pushed him back. The Diablos began to dig and made its way underground. Kreuz and Annie kept a close eye out for where it may surface. It appeared near Kreuz, and once it was completely out of the ground, it immediately charged for him. He was able to dodge out of the way though. When the Diablos stopped to turn, Kreuz charged for it himself. He jabbed it right in the chin, but it recovered quickly. It swiped its horns at him. Kreuz got his shield up, but the impact still sent him flying. It even caused him to drop the Lance! While the Wyvern was distracted, Annie was able to get some good shots on it. It turned its attention to her, and was met with an arrow right in the middle of its face. The Diablos groaned in agony and Annie cheered a bit. But this celebration was short lived. When the monster regained its senses, it let out a deep and terrifying growl, along with a huff of black smoke. It immediately charged for Annie at an incredible speed. She barely managed to get out of the way. But the Diablos was quick to turn around. It swiped its horns and caught her leg a bit. It was enough to send her flying, but thankfully she didn’t get the worst of it. Kreuz recomposed himself and picked his Lance back up. He took a quick moment to evaluate the current situation. As he charged for the Diablos, he tried to draw its attention toward him. “Hey! Hey! You ugly motherfucker!” The Diablos immediately turned toward him, and started to charge for him. Kreuz stumbled a bit as he tried to turn and move out of the way. He didn’t expect his yelling to work so well. He was able to avoid the Wyvern’s charge again, and countered by thrusting his Lance into its underbelly. He kept weaving through its legs, jabbing at its underside all the while. The Diablos couldn’t quite keep an eye on him, and it finally stepped forward and swung its tail. Kreuz was able to avoid the club at the end, but was still hit in the back. He stumbled a bit, but was able to turn as the Diablos faced him. One well placed jab cracked the monsters horn. Across the arena, Annie was still on the ground, but she was able to sit up. She can’t quite get up thanks to her injured leg. But she was able to let loose an arrow that would hit the Diablos in the cracked horn, breaking it off entirely. The monster flailed and roared in pain. During this, Kreuz was able to come up and hit it directly in the throat, piercing it. The Diablos flailed around even more from this, sending Kreuz flying. He hit the ground hard, but was overall ok. The Diablos let out one more pained roar as it fell to the ground. Kreuz readied himself again, just incase it wasn’t over. Silence. It was finally over. The crowd was almost deafening in their cheers. Kreuz dropped the Lance and its shield and ran over to Annie. He kneeled next to her and she hugged him. “You ok? Can you stand?” he asked, a bit panicked. “Not really, but I’ll live” she responded. “Ok well you need to let go of me, you’re choking me a bit.” She released him and he helped her up. At that moment a group of Guild Knights swarmed the arena, surrounding the duo, pointing their Lances at them. “Freeze!” they yelled, as if anyone was moving. Ofcourse now they all show up… Kreuz thought. He knows something is up. But there’s nothing that can be done now. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 12 - Queen for a Princess Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86